


Лунная миля

by Viintra



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Historical, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viintra/pseuds/Viintra
Summary: История из жизни Чикаго 30х годов прошлого века. Нелегальное спиртное и томми-ганы прилагаются.





	

Глаза у Эмма были, как темные камни, окатанные водой. В оправе тяжелых век они влажно блестели, и нельзя было понять, что за чувства скрываются за прибоем ресниц. Иногда Эрику думалось, что он мог бы смотреть в эту глубину бесконечно: Эмма знала ответы на все вопросы и молчала о всех тайнах мира, словно платили ей за это, а не за исполнение «Джуди» на маленькой сцене «Лунной мили». Какое-то время Эрику даже казалось, что он  влюблен и готов на решительные шаги, но Эмма деликатно дала понять, что любит в этой жизни только крупный жемчуг, маленькие сумочки и своего работодателя. Последнее было особенно обидным, потому что таким девушкам следовало бы любить хороших парней, а Чарльз Ксавьер хорошим парнем не был. А был – муншайнером* и головной болью.

– Тебе не говорили, что девушкам нужно чуть больше внимания, чем строчкам меню? – Эмма приподняла тонкую бровь, не выказывая этим неудовольствия, а всего лишь обозначая свое присутствие.

Эрик извиняющее улыбнулся, отодвигая от себя тонкую папку:

– Прости, дорогая, но мне одному кажется странным, что в «Миле» целых двенадцать наименований лимонада?

– Людям нравится сладкое, – пожала плечами девушка.

– Тогда они могли бы обойтись здешним репертуаром. Что может быть слаще твоих песен? Безе, залитое шоколадным сиропом?

– Если бы я знала тебя хуже, я бы решила, что ты пытаешься меня обидеть,  –  Эмма затушила сигарету в круглой пепельнице  и вздохнула:  –  Что случилось?

– Ничего. Прекрасное окончание прекрасного дня, если отметить его бокалом лимонной шипучки, он окончательно скатится в абсолютное торжествующее великолепие.

– В меню есть виноградный сок.

– Который лучше было бы называть обычным самогоном. Знаешь, когда-нибудь градус алкоголя в этих чудесных коктейлях превысит полпроцента, и я посажу Чарльза на долгие, долгие годы туда, где из сладостей будет только воспоминание о твоей красоте. – Эрик откинулся на спинку дивана, в раздражении вытащил пачку сигарет и закурил. Это раздражение, может быть, было и лучше ярости, в которой он варился всю последнюю неделю, но не намного. Эмма смотрела на него внимательно и сочувственно, задеть ее было не просто.

В «Миле» было многолюдно: этим вечером обещали новый джаз-банд. На сцене расставляли инструменты, а рядом  заполнялись последние свободные места. Тут, вокруг полукруглого подиума, всегда было не протолкнуться: столики чуть ли касались друг друга хвостами скатертей, диваны перекрывали проходы так, что официанткам приходилось протискиваться между ними, и скрип кожи перекрывал иногда джазовые пассажи. Тут всегда было слишком накурено, слишком шумно. Слишком много людей, а на них у Эрика и в лучше дни редко хватало терпения. Но, как бы ему не хотелось устроиться где-нибудь у стены под покровом тусклого света газовых ламп, это получалось у него редко. Ксавьер, кажется, дал инструкции каждому из персонала клуба, куда и как рассаживать постоянных клиентов. Эрика всегда препровождали на диван сбоку от сцены. Отличное место:  музыканты, как на ладони, и сам он виден всем. Любуйтесь – офицер полиции в клубе, где – теперь-то вы верите? – нет ни капли алкоголя.

У Эрика заныло в висках. Зачем он сюда ходит? Можно же выбрать другое место, где-нибудь поближе к дому, где, в конце концов, можно поужинать чем-то кроме канапе с оливками.

– Эрик, обещал тебя арестовать. – Голос Эмма вдруг наполнился теплом.

– Он обещает это каждый раз, как заходит в «Милю». Возможно, это какой-то ритуал, как колыбельная на ночь. Офицер Леншерр, я вам снюсь?

Эрик нехотя поднял глаза. Конечно, великолепие этого дня не было бы полным без Ксавьера, который стоял у столика, образовавшись из блеска огней и сигаретного дыма. Черный смокинг, белая рубашка, бабочка с острыми уголками на шее, бриолин и ослепительная улыбка, – Чарльза Ксавьера можно было принять за студента или юного поэта, настолько полон он был яркого бессмысленного обаяния.

– Не беру работу на дом, – сухо ответил Эрик.

– Тебя так долго не было, что я бы не удивился обратному, – Чарльз улыбнулся и театрально продекламировал, - Nuair a imíonn an leann, imíonn an greann.*

Эрик не удержался от усмешки:

– Не знаю, кто учил тебя ирландскому,  Ксавьер, но суть ты уловил: нет выпивки – нет веселья.

– Вот как? Мне сказали, что это витиеватое приветствие в духе Кухулина, – Чарльз покраснел, на щеки выплеснуло неровные кляксы малинового румянца.

Даже странно, такой очаровательный во всем, Чарльз краснел на редкость некрасиво. Румянец мгновенно добавлял в облик какой-то странной лихорадочности, и сразу становилось понятно,  –  нет, перед вами не скучающий молодой повеса, а кто-то из тех, чье неудовольствие дорого вам обойдется. Он с удивлением опустил взгляд на свое запястье, которое сжала  Эмма. Она задержала там свои пальцы на пару секунд, а потом отняла и легко похлопала ими по столу.

–  Хватит, мало того, что Эрик сегодня того гляди укусит, так еще и ты…

– Прости, но ты знаешь, как я люблю сюрпризы, хотелось удивить нашего доблестного детектива языковыми познаниями, а получилось такая ерунда, – Чарльз беспечно пожал плечами, но линия этих плеч так и осталась напряженной.

– Ты меня удивил, – честно признался Эрик. Сквозь дымные завитки все вокруг словно чуть плыло, смешиваясь контурами и красками, становилось нереальным, как сон, и только лишь Ксавьер казался до нелепости ярким.

Чарльз бросил на него быстрый взгляд и заметно расслабился.

 – На счет веселья, у меня в кабинете есть неплохой виски. Конечно, только для личного пользования.

– Как же джаз-бенд и двенадцать сортов лимонада?

– Глупости – этот ваш лимонад, а, если тебе захочется джаза, я заплачу музыкантам за еще одно выступление. Эмма, ты с нами?

Эмма отрицательно покачала головой, опустила ресницы. Эрику всегда казалось, что так она  прячет от него какой-то  секрет, знание которого сильно облегчило бы ему жизнь. Но спросить о нем он раз за разом не решался.

 

Кабинет у Ксавьера располагался на втором этаже в угловой комнате. Окна здесь всегда были зашторены тяжелыми синими портьерами, огромный стол с мраморной столешницей завален бумагами, придавленными разнообразными пресс-папье. Тут был даже бронзовый носорог и Эйфелева башня.

– Чарльз, ты мне ничего не должен.

– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – Чарльз вытащил откуда-то поднос с бутылками, устроил его на краю стола. Повертел в руках серебряную сахарницу.  – Может быть, абсент?

– Нет, у меня от этой дряни голова болит. И все ты понимаешь.

– Ты тоже.

Эрик сделал большой глоток виски. Просто удивительно, как много неловкостей можно избежать, если научится вовремя замолкать. У Эрика это всегда выходило так себе.

Ксавьер смотрел на него, не отрываясь, словно яд в стакан подсыпал и теперь ждал, когда же тот подействует. Чувствовал ли Эрик себя отравленным? – О да. Пять лет как. Именно тогда ему в руки попало дело Чарльза Ксавьера, которого обвиняли в незаконной торговле спиртным. Папка с делом была тонкая, история скучная: родители Чарльза умерли, оставив ему небольшую забегаловку на Южном берегу*. Двадцатитрехлетний Чарльз превратил ее в музыкальное кафе, платил любому, способному бряцать на рояле что-то позажигательнее церковных псалмов. Стал проводить танцевальные марафоны, где на главный приз можно было купить разве что новые туфли. Но «Лунная миля» быстро набрала популярность из-за дешевизны, музыки и девиц, отплясывающих так, что видны были нижние юбки. Спиртное в «Миле» не продавали, в этом Эрик убедился за пару дней. Просто кто-то в полиции решил вытрясти из Ксавьера отступные. Эрик дело закрыл, пять лет назад он был идеалистом и дураком. Кем же он был сейчас?

– Я смотрю «Миля» превращается в спикизи** твоими стараниями.

Чарльз молчал, тянул паузу. В этом молчании чувствовалась досада, но слабая, привычная, приправленная мягкой насмешкой. Мол, ладно, давай сделаем вид, что ничего не происходит. Снова.

– Слышишь музыку? – Чарльз развел руки, чуть не выплеснув полстакана на пол. – Бармену нужно кричать, чтоб он разобрал заказ. Какие уж тут тайные продажи?

– Гло, ворт***, - все новые названия в меню, а им бы в винную карту. Ты ходишь по краю.

– Танцевальные марафоны уходят в прошлое, будущее за джазом, бурлеском, большими огнями, синематографом, в конце концов. Но все это требует денег, которых не заработаешь чаем и ситро. Ты и сам знаешь, что [закон Волстеда](https://ru.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=%D0%97%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BD_%D0%92%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B0&action=edit&redlink=1)**** не вечен, еще год другой и его изменят к чертям. Разве это не самая большая глупость – запрещать мужчине выпить после трудового дня?

– Так подожди эти год-два, не лезь в сточные канавы! Чистым из них не выберешься! – Эрик сжал зубы, почти потухшая ярость колыхнулась внутри.

Чарльз хлопнул донцем стакана по мраморной столешнице, рваными движениями начал стягивать бабочку с шеи. Голос его тоже звучал рвано, неровно:

–  Мне в Рай уж точно не попасть, тебе ли не знать? Или, да, мы же не говорим об этом! Запретная тема, одна из тех, что годится лишь для сточных канав!

– Не драматизируй, – Эрик в панике подумал, что пристрелил бы Ксавьера, если бы мог успеть вытащить пистолет раньше, чем тот скажет…

– Я влюблен в тебя, нимб мне не светит. Отличный, кстати, каламбур.

– Так. Ладно. Спасибо за виски. – Эрик начал подниматься из кресла. Хотел уйти, не оглядываясь, – лучший был бы вариант, но Чарльз слабо рассмеялся, и взгляд невольно зацепился за него, прикипел. До зубовного скрежета бесило, что Ксавьер даже не думал выполнять обещание, которое дал когда-то: больше не говорить этих слов. Тогда, пять лет назад, он, мальчишка еще совсем, с какого-то перепугу решил, что офицер полиции – Эрик Леншерр – предел его эротических фантазий.  Эрик не отнесся к этому серьезно: про содомию он слышал, но не верил, ведь дурость какая-то, годиться только для древних греков. И куда это его привело?  Как лемминга к берегам океана, на лунную милю без конца и края.

– Кажется, у меня сегодня тоже плохой день, – Чарльз оборвал смех коротким вздохом. Стоял у стола, сжимал в руке бабочку. В открывшемся вырезе на горле расползались малиновые пятна. – Что случилось у тебя? Давай, Эрик, ты просто так не приходишь.

Эрик вытащил сигарету, закурил, не торопясь. Ему требовалось время, чтобы собраться после подобных эскапад. Вот Чарльзу это было ни к чему, он менялся в секунду: только что стоял расхристанной психеей, блестел глазами, губами алел, а через миг, куда все делось? Закрылся, захолодел. Эрик не признался бы, но всегда испытывал сожаление от такого перехода, словно раз за разом терял что-то.

– Помнишь дело Тода Уокса? Газеты неделю надрывались, обвиняя полицию во всех грехах.

– Это тот самый, что повесился в камере, а перед этим написал своей кровью: «Я слишком много болтал»?

– Вчера кто-то убил его жену и троих детей. Младшему из них было четыре года. Я говорю «кто-то» лишь потому, что не знаю имя исполнителя. Заказчик  известен – Уильям Бобби Мундро, у него Уокс подрабатывал бухгалтером, и на него собирался давать показания. Тебе Мундро, наверняка, больше известен под именем Красный Флетчер, его банда охраняла караваны со спиртным, которые идут  сюда, на Южный берег, к пивным королям здешней коски. Кстати, кому из них ты руку пожимаешь, покупая спирт: Торрио или Капоне?

– С тех пор, как перчатки для фрака вышли из моды,  никому. Я брезглив, – Чарльз оттолкнулся от стола, к которому прислонялся все это время, и направился к Эрику, зашел тому за спину, опустил руки на плечи. Эрик даже возмутиться не успел, как твердые пальцы впились в мышцы.

– Да, чтоб тебя! Что ты делаешь вообще?

– Спасаю твою шею от страшной смерти, она скоро крошиться начнет. Ты ей еще поворачивать-то можешь?

Эрик взвыл, боль была просто адская, словно ему не плечи разминали, а вгоняли в них куски арматуры. Он вцепился пальцами в подлокотники; с зажатой меж фалангами сигареты на ковер сыпался пепел, впрочем, сейчас это его не волновало. В спине что-то хрустнуло, щелкнуло, но, кажется, даже дышать стало легче. По мышцам пошла теплая волна. Это Чарльз умел – находить болевые точки. Во всех смыслах слова. Эрик в который раз отметил, какие  сильные у Ксавьера руки, хотя по внешнему виду и не скажешь. Но Эрик знал, что тот тяжелой работы не гнушался, бывало, и машины разгружал на склад клуба в одной майке и холщевых штанах. Тело его тоже было рабочим: крепким и сильным, с заметным рельефом мышц. Эрик чертыхнулся про себя: нормально ли было думать об этом, замечать чужую не женскую красоту? Рядом с Чарльзом рано или поздно все мысли уходили в какие-то сложные области сомнений и рефлексий, а Эрик считал себя человеком простым. Вот сейчас, если Чарльз коснется ладонью его затылка, взъерошит волосы, проведет пальцами по шее, придется ему врезать, но как же не хочется выходить из этого нежданного сонного состояния покоя.

– Мне пора, – Эрик выдрался из мягкого кресла. Его никто не удерживал. Чарльз вдруг зевнул где-то за спиной и сказал напоследок:

– Иди. Если что-то узнаю, то найду тебя.

***

Если подходить к полицейскому участку, в котором Эрик служил, кажется, всю сознательную жизнь, со стороны бесконечной стены складов текстильной фабрики, то первое, что бросалось в глаза, это здоровый кусок окна, заколоченный фанерой. Надпись на стекле обрывалась буквами «участ» и навевала чуть ли не библейскую тоску, по крайней мере, сравнимую с ней по мрачности ассоциативного ряда. Эрик считал, что над входом не хватает только таблички: «Оставь надежду всяк сюда входящий», – и картина упадка будет полной. Перед фасадом обшарпанного здания  стоял полицейский фургон без водителя; крыльцо было пустым, хотя еще пару месяцев назад кто-то из стажеров наверняка толокся бы здесь, провожая последние деньки осени табачным дымком.

Внутри участка тоже особого оживления не наблюдалось, да и откуда бы оно взялось: штат укомплектован был едва ли наполовину. За кирпичной колонной щелкали клавиши пишущей машинки, под плакатом с надписью: «Первое правило полицейского: Постарайся вернуться домой живым» –  кто-то из новичков вел допрос проститутки. Приглядевшись, Эрик опознал в ней Веру Кричтон по прозвищу «Чаёк», клиенты уходили от нее после тяжелого сна в одном исподнем. Вера считала себя женщиной строгих нравов и голышом их не оставляла, правда благодарить за это ее до сих пор никто не додумался. Эрик поздоровался с сослуживцами, попросил попридержать для него мисс Кричтон еще с полчасика и постучал в дверь к начальству.

Хэнк Маккой занимал должность капитана третий месяц, до него это был Патрик Коперски, который продержался почти полгода, прежде чем уйти в отставку. А до Коперски в этом кабинете сидел старый добрый  Арон Дибби, его чуть меньше года назад расстреляли на пороге собственного дома. Несколько очередей из «Томми» превратили его тело в фарш. Эрику предлагали тогда его место, но он считал себя ищейкой, а не крючкотворцем, поэтому отказался. Может и зря, департамент полиции Чикаго переживал свои худшие времена. Того же Маккоя прислали к ним из Министерства финансов, и пусть человеком он был вроде неплохим, но ему едва перевалило за двадцать пять и с оперативной работой знаком он был слабо.

– Доброе утро, Эрик.

– Отправьте к стекольщикам кого-нибудь прямо сейчас. Эта фанера в окне торчит уже неделю, пора с этим заканчивать.

– Денег не хватает, чтобы жалованье выплатить, а вы с окном, – Маккой оторвался от папки с отчетами. – Лучше скажите, вы утренние газеты читали?

– Подождите, Хэнк, то, о чем я говорю, важно, – Эрик полез было за портсигаром, но вовремя поймал себя за руку: курить в кабинете капитана все же не стоило. – Каждый день ребята идут на службу в участок и видят эту чертову фанеру. Знаете, о чем они думают? Они думают, что стекло не вставляют заново, потому что вдруг бандиты вернуться, вдруг снова разнесут окно выстрелами из кадиллака, а мы вновь не сможем их остановить? Вы думаете так же? Тогда, действительно, траты ни к чему.

– Что? Я так не думаю, –Маккой нахмурился, пригладил и без того аккуратно уложенные волосы. – С чего вы  взяли?

–Потому что **_я_** думаю так. А это не правильно. Мы этой фанерой всему городу показываем, что слабы. Что мы сдались.

Хэнк отложил папку, положил ладони на стол, как делают примерные ученики, вот только покорности в этом жесте не было. В своем выглаженном костюме при галстуке и запонках, Маккоя можно было бы принять за клерка, но только до тех пор, пока не познакомишься поближе.

– Ну уж нет, этого от нас не дождутся, – сказал он и протянул руку к коробке сейфа возле стола. Вытащил несколько купюр. – Как думаете, хватит?

– Ваше жалованье? – спросил Эрик и добавил: – поделите с моим.

Маккой задержал на нем взгляд, потом кивнул:

– Хорошо. Найдете, кого отправить сделать заказ?

– Да. – Эрик взял деньги, сунул в карман. – Что там про утренние газеты?

– Аль Капоне вчера дал пресс-конференцию. Рассказал всем желающим, что он всего лишь честный бизнесмен, который предлагает людям то, что они хотят получить. Пресс-конференцию, Эрик! Что будет завтра, они с мэром вместе откроют сиротский приют с казино на втором этаже? Так не может продолжаться дальше, мы потеряем город.

Эрик закрыл входную дверь плотнее. Этот разговор поднимался не первый раз, но ничем конкретным не заканчивался, оставляя после себя лишь чувство бессилия и глухого раздражения.

– Можем подождать еще месяц другой, и Чикаго переименуют из города ветров в город воров, тогда точно все эти волнения будут нам по боку.

– Мы не готовы, – Маккой встал из-за стола, засунул руки в карманы, некрасиво оттянув брючины. – Мы до сих пор понятия не имеем, откуда поставляется денатурированный спирт. А главное, где он перерабатывается. Год назад вы с Дибби зачистили Маленькую Италию, но даже сотня самогонных аппаратов не способна дать тот объем алкоголя, что расходится сейчас по улицам. Это должен быть целый завод, но мы перевернули уже всю промзону, и ничего.

– Значит, отложим эти поиски на потом. Сейчас главное перекрыть канал поставок. Мы ведь знаем, что караваны идут с канадской границы. Мы должны провести рейд, Хэнк. Откладывать дальше нельзя.

– А какими силами? У нас людей не хватит дежурить по всей границе, нам точка выхода нужна.

– Я почти уверен, что это трасса на Тендер-Бей. Я сам готов дневать и ночевать на этой дороге, если больше некому.

– Почему не Су-Сент-Мари или Франсес? Одними предчувствиями Федеральное управление не убедить, а без их помощи нам караваны не остановить. Нужно дать управлению хоть что-то, чтоб они раскачались, наконец. Мы должны поймать убийцу семьи Уокса, сейчас это самое громкое дело, на слуху у всех. Если он даст показания на Мундро, мне будет, чем хлопнуть по столу шефа полиции.  

 Маккой стянул с носа очки и принялся протирать их белым накрахмаленным платком в мелкий цветочек, Эрик знал, что у Маккоя есть молодая жена, наверняка, это она постаралась. Эрик свой последний платок извел, оттирая оружейную смазку с рук, и это было по-своему печально.

 

По выходу из кабинета Эрик направился к дальнему столу, где Вера Кричтон и офицер Миллиган все еще изображали вялый акт допроса. Он прервал их, присев рядом на стул со стальными ножками, металл визгливо заскрипел, пока Эрик подтягивал стул к столу. Мисс Кричтон вздрогнула и оборвала свою слезливую тираду на полуслове.

– Давно ты к нам не заходила, аж целых две недели без тебя, Вера, – Он взял лист с показаниями, всматриваясь в неровные строчки. – И что на этот раз, даже ботинок бедняге не оставила?

\- Напраслица это, враки! Бог его накажет за такие злые слова, и вас накажет, что не можете защитить бедную женщину.

– Эй, ребята, кто-то видит здесь бедную женщину? – Эрик приглашающим жестом обвел помещение. – Да на одних проданных тобой подтяжках можно было сделать состояние. И, знаешь что, Вера, ужасно ты мне надоела. Закрою-ка я тебя в карцере и забуду на полгодика.

– Не можете вы… вы не можете! У вас нет никаких доказательств! – Вера одернула зеленое пальто и с возмущением уставилась на Миллигана.  – Почему вы позволяете со мной так разговаривать?

– А? здесь кто-то есть? – Фрэнк Миллиган с удивлением осмотрел стол и даже пощупал лоток для бумаг. – Мне кажется, я слышу голоса.

С разных сторон послышались сдавленные смешки. Взгляд Веры метнулся к Эрику,  губы ее задрожали:

– Мистер Леншерр, офицер…

– Я не высыпаюсь, – доверительно произнес Эрик, глядя ей в глаза, – все думаю о судьбах этих несчастных ботинок, подтяжек и шляп, что нашли свой конец в твоих цепких ручках. Спой мне что-нибудь для сладких снов, Вера. Какую-нибудь милую песенку.

– Я.., я…  у Билла ДПьетроа в «Пони» играют на деньги. И пьют. Виски пьют.

– Не интересно.

– На Вабиш-сквер ходит слушок, что за какого-то канадца отвалят куш в «Четырех дьяволах».

– За канадца? В Чикаго теперь отстреливают за французский акцент? Что за ерунда, Вера: пони, канадцы, – ты мне о другом напой. Скажи мне, кто детишек Уокса два дня назад убил? Что за отморозь появилась в нашем с тобой городе?

– Да вы что! Мне-то откуда такое знать? – Кричтон затрясла головой и туго завитые кудряшки на ее голове вздыбились кривыми рожками.

– Говорят, что это кто-то из банды Красного Флетчера.

– Может и так, мне почем знать? Да только навряд ли. У него все люди так себе, вчера еще шпаной бегали: щипачи, налетчики да ирлашки. Ой, я не то имела в виду, мистер Леншерр, мне ихняя нация без разницы, и среди ирлаш… ндцев есть люди хорошие. Вот папаша мой…

– Мистер Миллиган, будте добры, закройте куда-нибудь мисс Кричтон до лучших времен. Может, она еще что-нибудь вспомнит из своей богатой биографии.

– Погодите, есть еще один тип по кличке «Судья», его никто не видел, а он…

 Эрик поднялся, игнорируя слабые вопли Веры за спиной, и добрался, наконец, до своего рабочего места – большого стола, впритык стоящего к огромному полукруглому окну. Он любил этот дальний угол зала, с грифельной доской на стене, которую они забрали когда-то после обыска в букмекерской конторе, с театральной вешалкой и странного вида кустом в деревянной кадке.

Эрик скинул пиджак, оставшись, как и многие здесь, в рубашке, жилете и наплечной кобуре, сел, вытянул ноги под столом и достал блокнот, пухлый от вырезок и вкладок. В нем было собрано все, что пока имелось по делу Уоксов. Он открыл его и написал на чистом листе «Мундро». Напротив – «Уоксы», между ними поставил знак вопроса. Что-то здесь не сходилось. Если Мундро хотел провести акцию устрашения, зачем ждать так долго после инсценированного самоубийства его бухгалтера? За это время новость успела не только остыть, но и разложиться. И кто исполнил приговор? Среди головорезов Красного Флетчера было немало негодяев разной степени мерзости, но убивать детей?.. Мало кто пойдет на такое. Две девочки, один мальчик, девяти, шести и четырех лет. По выстрелу в упор. Это происходило ночью. Дети успели проснуться? Плакали? Умоляли о пощаде?  Всех их нашли в своих постелях. Всех, кроме матери, которая лежала у входной двери. Ей одной убийца выстрелил в затылок. Вышла ли она на шум, а потом попыталась убежать или сама открыла дверь, замок ведь можно было повредить и позже, чтобы имитировать взлом, – вопрос.  Эрик провел остаток утра в бесплодных попытках вычленить из этой шаткой схемы что-то полезное, но после полудня бросил это занятие. Его ждали улицы Чикаго, город нередко сам подсказывал верное направление, нужно было только знать, кого и как спрашивать.

 

На выходе из участка его догнал один из стажеров, Эрик сделал было вид, что не замечает его, но на Пьетро Максимоффа такие приемы не действовали.

– Мистер Леншерр! Да погодите вы, у меня кофе в руке!

– Максимофф, говори быстро и.., – у Эрика мученически дернулось веко при виде запыхавшегося стажера, тот широко улыбался, светил голубыми глазами, на голове торчали светлые вихры, а руке его, действительно, дымилась паром огромная керамическая кружка. –  Можешь сказать, какого... ты бегаешь  по улице с этой бадьей?

– А я как раз кофе себе наливал, смотрю, а вы уходите! Если бы я ее пристраивал куда-нибудь, я бы не успел, а теперь вот – иду с вами вместе, в смысле вы же по делу Уокса работаете, так я тоже!

– Во-первых, умолкни. Во-вторых, что значит «тоже»?

– Вы же сами велели никому никуда не ходить поодиночке, а тут вы уходите, я к капитану, а он и говорит: Подстрахуйте лейтенанта Леншерра,  Максимофф. А я ему: Конечно! Готов служить и защищать!

– Капитан Маккой тебя послал? – Эрик даже не пытался скрыть скепсиса. – С каких пор мне возиться со стажерами поручают?

– Я уже через месяц буду офицером, – вдруг совершенно серьезно обиделся Максимофф. – Я думал, вы помните.

Эрик не помнил и даже усовестился на секунду, глядя в по-детски распахнутые глаза напротив. Эта секунда и сыграла против него. Он замялся, упустив возможность рявкнуть что-то вроде: Возвращайся в участок! – и Пьетро как-то по-своему истолковал выражение его слегка перекошенного сомнениями лица.

– Куда идем? – спросил он и шумно отхлебнул из кружки.

 

Прошвырнуться по фабричному кварталу только сумасшедшему могло бы показаться приятной прогулкой, но, пока Эрик, чертыхаясь,  лавировал между лабиринтов развешанного белья и самодельных уличных кухонь, Максимофф успевал поболтать с угрюмыми дамами возле кастрюль и колясок, с пьянчужками, с босоногими чумазыми детьми. На Эрика косились: для этих трущоб выглядел он, как изюм в хлебе из отрубей: начищенные ботинки, серый плащ и даже галстук, – все при нем. Пьетро же мог сойти за своего: его одежда была чистой, но уже немного потрепанной, а молодость скорее делала его похожим на уличную шпану, чем на полицейского. Эрик завернул за угол длинного барака, вышел улицу, ведущую к консервной фабрике, и подозвал Максимоффа:

– Видишь, мужчину в серой кепке? Сможешь незаметно проследить, куда идёт?

– Смогу. Конечно. Сейчас?  – Пьетро смотрел на Эрика с готовностью щенка, который только что выучил команду «апорт».

– Дерзай. Я тебя здесь подожду, – Эрик дождался, когда Максимофф странными перебежками достаточно от него удалиться, и подошел к передвижной лавочке с горячей кукурузой.

– Dia dhuit, О’Кифф.

– Dia's Muire dhuit, сэр. Початок?

– Давай два, и заверни, – Эрик принял бумажный пакет, отсчитал деньги. – Что узнал?

– Не много, мистер Леншерр. Они мало с кем общались. В дом были вхожи: нянька, кухарка, соседка с детьми, да с его работы пара человек, эти под вечер приезжали обычно. По выходным Уоксы ходили в «Пэмроуз» , соседка сказала, что на дружеские ужины. Но с кем они там дружили… там надо спрашивать, а мне в такое место ходу нет.

– Go raibh maith agat.

– Go gcuire Dia an t-ádh ort!

Эрик отошел от прилавка, как раз, чтобы перехватить Максимоффа, который мчался мимо.

– О! А вот и вы! – Пьетро крутанулся на месте, резко затормозив, и важно отчитался, – объект зашел в ворота фабрики, последовать за ним не было никакой возможности, там пропуск нужен.

– Какая неожиданность, – безмятежно откликнулся Эрик, сунул в руки стажера кукурузу, и направился к остановке трамвая.

***

Заведение «Пэмроуз» находилось почти в центре города и представляло из себя смесь богадельни с борделем. Когда-то, в лучшие времена, здесь был салун, но после двадцатого года барную стойку снесли, на столы набросили кружевные скатерти, а место, отведенное под пятничные драки, превратили в сцену. Сейчас состоятельные господа ходили в «Пэмроуз» поужинать и послушать бесконечную череду разновозрастных певичек, что выступали каждый вечер в надежде найти работу или покровителя.  Несколько лет назад место это приглянулось Тобиасу Зуни, который по молодости промышлял рекетом,  а в зрелости заделался меценатом и тонким ценителем искусств. Теперь в «Пэмроуз» было не протолкнуться еще и от литераторов, привлеченных дармовой едой и выпивкой. Ром лился подземными ручьями, переходил под столами из рук в руки в маленьких фляжках. Немудрено, что каждый, переступивший порог этой обители радости, становился поэтом по мановению руки.

Когда Эрик и Пьетро вошли в зал, там уже горели люстры, хоть в окна все еще светил розовый закат. Звенели ножи и вилки, гомон разговоров роился поверх голов, молодой человек горестно восклицал на сцене, стараясь перекричать шум:

В делах сердечных − маята.  
Жениться − мне?! Куда уж!  
Влюбляюсь в девушку, когда  
Она выходит замуж.*****

Девицы возле сцены восторженно сбрасывали с оголенных плеч боа и накидки, видимо, не принимая его слова на веру. Там же стояли несколько мужчин, тихо обсуждая что-то. Эрик узнал Ксавьера и чуть было не повернул на выход, но к чести своей отмел мысль о побеге почти сразу.

Поймал официанта, сделал короткий заказ, и пробрался вглубь ресторана, туда, где еще виднелись свободные столики. Здесь было тише, правда, за стеной кто-то нудно бренчал на рояле. Пьетро уселся за стол рядом с Эриком, он выглядел, как ребенок, впервые попавший в передвижной цирк: глаза его горели, а голова вращалась, словно на шарнире.

– Мы за кем-то следим? – заговорщицки зашептал он, стоило Эрику притянуть к себе пепельницу.

– Мы ужинаем.

– Я так и понял, – Пьетро кивнул и многозначительно замолчал. Почти на минуту. Наверное, подчеркивал важность момента, вроде как: вы можете говорить, что хотите, но я-то понимаю…

Эрик потер переносицу. Нет, работа в команде, явно, была не его коньком. Он помахал пробегающей мимо девице с подносом, привлекая внимание, она обернулась, а вместе с ней обернулось еще несколько человек, среди которых оказался Ксавьер. Тот посмотрел на Эрика, поморгал, и, конечно, тут же направился в их сторону.

\- Какая приятная неожиданность, мистер Леншерр! Улучшаете свой литературный вкус? Что же, это всегда похвально, – Чарльз лучился приветливостью, как фонарь в темной подворотне. – И познакомьте меня со своим юным спутником.

– Чарльз Ксавьер – бизнесмен. Пьетро Максимофф – мой сослуживец.

– Очень приятно, – широко улыбнулся Чарльз и продолжил: – послушайте, идемте к нам. Я тут в банкетном зале провожу кастинг, набираю девушек для номера. Мистер Максимофф, вы слыхали что-нибудь о таком прекрасном месте как Мулен-Руж? Хочу привнести в Чикаго парижский шик, просто представьте: дюжина красавиц танцуют канкан, алые юбки распускаются розами, стройные ножки взлетают выше голов… хотите взглянуть?

– Да! То есть…  не знаю, – взгляд Пьетро слегка потух, когда он перевел его на Эрика.

Но тот лишь усмехнулся, иногда Чарльз проявлял чудеса уместности:

– Идите, мистер Максимофф, не каждый день выпадает шанс на культурный отдых. Я присоединюсь к вам чуть позже, есть кое-какие дела. И да, мистер Ксавьер, так как мой заказ потерялся где-то в этих джунглях, не оставьте мистера Максимофф голодным.

– О, голодным не оставлю, – голос у Чарльза сделался совсем ласковым, на месте Пьетро Эрик бы напрягся, но тот, кажется, совсем растерялся перед чередой сияющих перспектив.

 

Бильярдные столы в «Пэмроуз» находились в подвале, душном и тесном из-за неудачной планировки. Все помещение было изломано неожиданными углами и поворотами стен. С потолка беспорядочно свисали редкие лампы под железными абажурами, очерчивающие светлые круги на полу. Играющих было немного, и нужного человека Эрик нашел почти сразу: Тобиас Зуни лениво вертел в руках кий, шары на зеленом сукне его стола все еще лежали в рамке.

– Составить компанию?

– Офицер Леншерр, не часто вы нас удостаиваете визитом, да вот еще и сыграть предлагаете. Так кто мы, чтобы отказываться? – Зуни прищурился, на округлом лице его проступила улыбка, как вмятина в тесте. Потом он отложил кий на борт стола и засунул большие пальцы в кармашки полосатого жилета.

Эрик подхватил отложенный кий и покачал его в руках, слегка согнул, словно проверял на прочность, сделал взмах. На лице Зуни добродушие сменилось настороженностью:

– Это ведь бильярд, а не бейсбол, и в руках у вас не бита.

– Точно, Зуни, не она, – Эрик закинул кий на плечо и дружелюбно спросил: – Как поживает твой брат, все ли у него в порядке?

– Ах, вот оно что, – Тобиас Зуни издал сдавленный смешок, но тут же кашлянул, словно стыдясь такой реакции. – Я уж думал, минует меня чаша сия.

– Не впадай в патетику, ты знал, что когда-нибудь я приду за долгом.  Я задам тебе несколько вопросов, а ты ответишь. Если ответы меня устроят, мы будем с тобой квиты. Так вот первый вопрос: кто убил семью Уоксов?

– Не знаю, – Зуни грузно осел на круглый табурет и зашарил рукой под бильярдным столом, вытащил бутылку и, не стесняясь, приложился к горлышку. – Поверьте, держусь от всего этого дерьма  подальше. Вам-то известно, как это бывает: сунешь один палец  – вот уже руки нет по локоть. Так что сам не спрашивал, и при мне об этом не болтали.

Эрик и не рассчитывал, что Зуни знает что-то по этому делу, поэтому просто кивнул. Важен был ответ на другой вопрос:

– Уоксы частенько заходили в твой ресторан, вспомни, с кем они общались. Может, с кем-то вместе ужинали?

Зуни пожевал губами, огляделся, проверяя, есть ли кто рядом, только потом ответил, понизив голос:

– Да тут столько народу толчется, разве всех упомнишь? – глянул на Эрика, на кий на его плече, и быстро добавил, – но пару человек назвать могу, они частенько вместе с Уоксами столик заказывали, а после… после больше не появлялись.

– Имена.

– Первый лет сорока, с усиками и бородкой, докторскими такими. Я слышал, как его называли мистером КарЭриком . Второй высокий, худой, тоже где-то под сорок лет, одет дорого, чисто выбрит, но имя его не знаю. Женщина – жена Уокса как-то назвала его в шутку «ваша честь» и сделала реверанс. Это все, мистер Леншерр. Клянусь.

 Эрик отдал в руки Зуни кий. Он услышал даже больше, чем рассчитывал, и теперь эта информация легла на плечи грузом куда тяжелее.

 

Эрик вышел из «Пэмроуз», в голове гулко повторялись фразы недолгого разговора, горло драло сухостью. Люди спешили вокруг него по своим важным повседневным делам, огни вывесок кидали на мостовую яркие прочерки, звенел трамвай, пробираясь куда-то в темноту по нитям рельсов, – все это, такое мирное и обычное, уже вычеркнуло его из течения своей жизни, как врач вычеркивает имя умершего пациента из обходного листа. Эрик всегда принимал как данность, что когда-нибудь он может не вернуться с дежурства, но еще никогда эта угроза не была настолько близка.

 

Обойдя несколько адресов, Эрик вернулся в участок, и только там вспомнил, что оставил Пьетроа в «Пэмроуз».

 

В участке свет горел лишь в длинном коридоре, где обретались дежурные, и в кабинете капитана. Эрик сразу прошел к камерам, ему нужно было удостовериться в догадке. Вера Кричтон была все та же, что и утром, только теперь Эрик знал, какой конкретно вопрос ей задать.

 

К Маккою Эрик вошел, не стучась, за окнами участка время шло к полуночи, так что какие формальности – рабочий день давно окончен.

– Я знаю, кто убил семью Уоксов, – Эрик сел на стул и устало вытянул ноги. Ему отчаянно хотелось курить, но сигареты кончились еще несколько часов назад.

Маккой поднял глаза от кипы документов, снял очки, глаза его выглядели воспаленными от долгой работы, да и сам он смотрелся не ахти.

– Мне это не понравится, да?

– Совершенно. Тод Уокс после того, как стал работать на Мундро, перевез свою семью в новый дом в престижный район, купил машину, нанял кухарку. Немногочисленные приятели из старой жизни остались в бедном прошлом, а новые друзья не спешили появляться, справедливо полагая, что быстрые деньги не даются просто так.  Но кое с кем Уоксы встречались довольно регулярно, даже ужинали вместе в «Пэмроуз». Это – Джозеф Кармайкл и Абрахам Браун.

– Кармайкл? Это не… не может быть. Джозеф Кармайкл – правая рука шефа полиции?

– Он самый. Подумайте, зачем ему был нужен Тод Уокс? Что тот делал лучше всех в этом городе?

– Бухгалтерия, – Хэнк сцепил пальцы и замолчал. Чувствовалось, что следующие слова дались ему с трудом. – Полицейский департамент Чикаго – это огромные деньги. Оружие, форма, машины, жалованье и пенсии. Я и не мог представить, что все прогнило настолько.

– Да ладно, Хэнк, оглянитесь! В нашем участке один Томми-ган, и то конфискованный. Из оружия – дубинки, а револьверы только у офицеров. Ни одного бронежилета. На жалованье не прокормишь семью. Я знаю поименно всех, кто в участке закрывает глаза на спикизи и получает за это добавку к обеду. Полиция коррумпирована от и до.

– Я – нет. И вы – нет, – Тихо сказал Маккой.

Эрик запнулся, помолчал немного и продолжил уже другим глуховатым голосом:

– Думаю, КарЭрик приносил Тоду папку с документацией в «Пэмроуз» и забирал ее при следующей встрече. Удобно. И сдается мне, что Уокса убили вовсе не потому, что боялись его откровений о Флетчере, а потому, что, начав свой рассказ, он дошел бы до ее содержимого.

– А что второй – Браун?

– О нем известно не много. Несколько лет назад переехал в Чикаго из Нью-Йорка, где закончил юридический. Какое-то время работал в полиции, получил грамоту «Стрелок года». Говорят, что в его биографии был такой факт, что Браун около года занимал должность судьи. А теперь самое интересное, для мафии кто-то делает особенно грязную работу, вроде убийства семей должников, и у этого человека кличка «Судья». Совпадение? Я так не думаю.

–  Если жена Уокса знала этих людей, она вполне могла сама впустить их в дом. Одно не понятно, почему убийство произошло спустя столько времени после гибели Тода? Если хотели напугать, так нужно было делать это сразу. Если  оставить сообщение полиции или соучастникам, то зачем столько ждать?

– Потому что это сообщение для кого-то другого.

– Но для кого?

– Не имею ни малейшего представления, – честно сказал Эрик. Спросил:

–  Что теперь, Хэнк? Мы собирались обратиться за помощью к шефу полиции, но в свете последних фактов, это будет последнее, что удастся сделать, прежде, чем нас найдут ногами в тазу. Похоже, Крестовый поход без крестоносцев не дойдет до Святой земли.

– Есть еще Федеральное управление. Как на счет доказательств вины КарЭрика и Брауна?

– После Уоксов? Никто не выступит против.  

Маккой мрачно посмотрел на него:

– Мы не можем сдаться.

– Мы и не собираемся, – сказал Эрик с уверенностью, которой не чувствовал.

***

Эрик проснулся от стука в дверь. Звук был тихий и глухой, словно кто-то размеренно долбил по дереву носком ботинка. Эрик надел штаны, вытащил из-под подушки револьвер и, подойдя к двери, спросил:

– Кто?

– Открой, будь добр.

Голос был знаком, его бы он точно узнал, даже посреди ночи. Эрик включил свет, повернул ключ и впустил Ксавьера. Тот ворвался в маленькую квартиру с холодным воздухом, запахами дорого парфюма и чего-то приторно вязкого. Стянул пальто, бросил в кресло перчатки, потом бросился в это кресло сам.

– Дитя возвращено в родительское лоно, счастливая мать угрожала связать мне носки.

– Ты Максимоффа домой отвез? – сообразил Эрик, он окончательно проснулся и сейчас пытался надеть на себя рубашку и пригладить торчащие дыбом волосы. Чарльз не был у него в квартире до этого ни разу, и лучше бы «не был» и дальше: контраст  дешевой меблированной комнатой и Ксавьера, чьи лоферы стоили, вероятно, с пол этого многоквартирного дома, был оглушительным.

– Я хотел продать его в бордель, но ты же знаешь, какая нынче безработица: вакансий нет, – Чарльз вылез из кресла,  подошел к Эрику, который все еще сражался с пуговицами, но под его недоуменным взглядом отпрянул и резко развернулся к столу, опершись на него рукой.

– Спасибо, но эта благая весть не могла подождать до утра? Сейчас…  черт, сейчас четыре часа ночи.

– Счастливые часов не наблюдают и все в таком же духе, – Ксавьер коротко рассмеялся. – Клянусь тебе священною луной, что серебрит цветущие деревья…

– Чарльз, ты под кокаином?

– Немного, – рассеянно ответил Ксавьер. – В местах, где задаешь вопросы, есть свои правила.

– Что ты несешь? – Рассердился Эрик, подошел к Чарльзу, приподнял его за подбородок к свету. Под тусклой лампой глаза его с расширенными зрачками казались черными.

Чарльз втянул воздух сквозь зубы, вцепился в запястье Эрика. Подушечка его большого пальца попала на точку пульса, и тот зачастил вдруг стаккато.

– У меня есть информация, и я хочу ее продать.

– Я ничего не понимаю, –  честно сказал Эрик. Кожа под макэвоевскими пальцами горела, сердце колотилось, как припадочное. Вспомнились слова безымянного поэта, услышанные днем: В делах сердечных – маята! – это ли он имел в виду? Эрик отдернул руку.

  – Какая информация? Кому продать?

– Тебе,  – Чарльз разжал пальцы, отступил на шаг. Было видно, как его потряхивает то ли от нервов, то ли от наркотического отката. Он продолжил с какой-то непонятной настойчивостью выдавать словно бы бессвязные фразы:  – другого шанса может и не быть, а тут так звезды сошлись. Понимаешь? Я расскажу тебе то, что узнал пару часов назад, и, если ты скажешь, что эта информация обладает ценностью, я тебя поцелую. А ты мне ответишь.

Эрик просто смотрел на Чарльза, отмечал, как падает свет на лицо, как смыкаются и размыкаются его губы. Ни злости, ни паники – ничего из этого. Даже удивления особого не было. К чему-то такому все их догонялки рано или поздно должны были прийти. Эрик чувствовал облегчение, правда, не мог понять, к добру ли?

– Рассказывай, – сказал он.

Чарльз растерялся, побледнел. Наверное, думал, что ему сразу откажут, а к такому не подготовился. Он снова отступил. Наткнулся ногами на кресло, сел и сжал пальцами подлокотники. Наконец, начал:

– Слишком много времени прошло между убийствами Уокса и его семьи. Ты, наверняка, спрашивал себя: почему? Вот и я задался таким вопросом. На теле Уокса была надпись: «Я слишком много болтал».  А в его доме: «Молчание  – спаситель». Но, если кто-то собирался оставить послание тем, кто готов просто задуматься о том, чтобы настучать на мафию, зачем такой временной промежуток? Да об Уоксе за месяц все перезабыли!

– Это сообщение для кого-то конкретного. Указание на то, что случиться, если он откроет рот, – согласно кивнул Эрик.

– Именно. И я нашел этого человека. Ты не представляешь, какие связи иногда срабатывают и как, – Чарльз рассеянно потер переносицу.

– Что? Подожди, ты знаешь, для кого все это было устроено?

– Да, думаю, что знаю. Его ищут люди Красного Флетчера и Капоне, и найдут не позже, чем сегодняшним утром, так как мой источник продаст эту информацию любому, как только поймет, что она, вообще, может быть продана. Этот мужик, которого все ищут, завалился три дня назад в китайский опиумный притон с простреленным боком, его там подлатали, обчистив до нитки, и оставили отлеживаться.  В Чайнатауне такое случается.

– Что за притон?

– «Серебряный карп»  на задворках Венворт авеню, – Ксавьер смотрел прямо, над воротничком рубашки выступали малиновые пятна.  – Так как, это ценная информация?

Эрик, молча, кивнул. Он не собирался ни врать, ни искать обходных путей. Эта информация была не просто ценной, она могла совершенно поменять расклад сил, а такое дорогого стоило. Он бы прямо сейчас сорвался с места, если бы не собственное негласное обещание. Спросил на пробу:

– Может быть, отложим? Сам говорил, времени мало.

– Нет, – Чарльз ответил резко, словно ударил. И Эрик сдался, чуть развел руки и нервно хмыкнул:

– Тогда не тяни, – Он сам не знал, чего ждал. Если бы что-то подобное происходило днем, Эрик никогда не согласился бы, но сейчас, в часы истекающей ночи все казалось размытым, странным и обратимым. Словно в любой момент можно будет отменить и действия и чувства, вернуться к блаженному ненавистному равновесию. _Ненавистному_  повторил про себя Эрик и ужаснулся. И в эту минуту Чарльз положил ему на грудь ладонь и толкнул назад. Толкнул снова, пока Эрик не стукнулся лопатками о стену, обнял ладонями его лицо и поцеловал. Они не стукнулись зубами, не стали неловко искать лучшее положение тел, не было ни борьбы, ни стонов. Губы встретились и сомкнулись, как темные воды, над тонущим кораблем.

***

До Чайнатауна ехали  в тишине. Что-то изменилось, и Эрик не хотел тревожить это новое  ощущение близости. Была во всем происходящем какая-то радостная жуть, какую могут испытывать лишь дети, взлетая на качелях ввысь. Детей не страшат разбитые колени, оборванные цепи, камни, ждущие на земле. Их мир в эти мгновения – полет. Эрик думал с непонятной отстраненностью, что, может быть, этот поцелуй – лучшее, что с ним случилось за всю жизнь, потому что кто-то посчитал его достойным любви, а не только служения и героической смерти. Ему хотелось сказать об этом Чарльзу, но он боялся показаться сентиментальным, как девица после бокала вина. Он даже смотреть на Ксавьера избегал лишний раз, чтоб тот не увидел его враз поглупевшее лицо. И, что уж там, Эрика грызли сомнения, сомнений было так много, что все они сливались в невнятное: Что если?.. – и роились где-то на периферии сознания.

 Чарльз хмурился и выглядел, как человек, который только что слез с операционного стола, и медленно отходит от  наркоза. Там, в квартире Эрика, когда поцелуй закончился, они просто разошлись, расклеились, разломились надвое. Эрик закрепил наплечную кобуру, оделся на выход. Чарльз чужим голосом сказал, что у него внизу автомобиль. Теперь взятую паузу нужно было прервать, но никто не спешил сделать это первым.

 

Чарльз приткнул свой черный новенький форд между кирпичной стеной одного из домов на Венворт авеню и мусорными баками. Отсюда в рассеянном предутреннем свете была хорошо видна вывеска на табачной лавке: «Серебряный карп». Окна домов были темны, а улица пуста – час волка – даже грабители спят и видят сны.

– Оставайся здесь или уезжай,  – сказал Эрик. – Дальше я сам.

Чарльз посмотрел на него без выражения, глаза у него словно подвело красными, и губы алели, как подсвеченные огнем. Он вылез из машины, явно собираясь шарахнуть дверцей, но на последних сантиметрах придержал ее и закрыл с мягким щелчком. Вероятно, это был ответ. Эрику ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним, хотя идею эту он всецело не одобрял – знал, что будет отвлекаться, как отвлекался бы на любого гражданского за спиной. Но Чарльз уже шел впереди, не собираясь, кажется, оставаться на вторых ролях.

Колокольчики над входом зазвенели, дверь приоткрылась. Эрик собирался сунуть в щель полицейский значок, только Ксавьер опередил его, и банкнота канула в темноту.

– Не стоило.

– Покажешь значок, и полквартала будет стоять на ушах, – Чарльз скользнул внутрь «Карпа». –  А уж здесь точно все разбегутся, решат, что – облава.

В словах Чарльза был резон, и Эрик со смутным сожалением подумал, что с таким напарником работалось бы легче. Они прошли через десяток потрепанных занавесей куда-то вглубь лавки, к маленькому прилавку. Китаец, что впустил их, смотрел на них сонно и равнодушно.  Ксавьер придирчиво перебрал несколько трубок и ламп, наконец, выбрал и расплатился. Их вновь повели куда-то мимо крохотных комнаток с бамбуковыми дверками, пока не оставили в одной из таких же клеток с парой лавок, покрытых выцветшими коврами. Их проводник ушел, раскурив чанду в керамической миске.

– Здесь не так много комнат, к тому же замков на дверях я не заметил, – Эрик вышел обратно в коридор.

– Предлагаешь, просто заглядывать в каждую? – тихо спросил Чарльз.

– Плана лучше у меня нет, но я открыт для предложений.

– Так вот как работает доблестная полиция – надеется на везение?

– Именно. Делай, что должен и удача будет на твоей стороне, – Эрик невольно улыбнулся, сейчас, когда Чарльз заговорил, в голосе его проявилась и смятение, и неуверенность, и надежда, – все эти чувства относились к Эрику и только к нему. И это было правильно. Это было хорошо.  

Он приоткрыл первую дверку, заглянул и отрицательно покачал головой – дальше.

Минут десять они потратили на поиск, пока не нашли то, что нужно. Эта клетушка располагалась за углом и выглядела совсем уж аскетично: циновка на полу, дымящаяся миска с чадящей опиумной смесью, –  на этом обстановка заканчивалась. На циновке лежал темноволосый мужчина, даже в неверном свете лампы было видно, что он болен: серая кожа, пленка пота на теле, грязные бинты, которыми была замотана голая грудь.

Эрик наклонился к нему, проверить пульс, и замер в сантиметре от лезвия. Найденыш оказался не таким уж больным, к тому же быстрым на редкость. На Эрика смотрели желтоватые и цепкие глаза, голос был им под стать – не добрый:

– Ты что за хрен?

Эрик был не против об этом рассказать и даже по большей части цензурно, но ему не дали. Чарльз очень четко и очень громко сказал за его спиной:

– Убери нож, мудила, иначе я разнесу твою башку вдребезги. Моему другу ты нужен живым, мне – нет.

– Мы на скорость будем тут соревноваться? – скептически спросил Эрик в пространство. С досадой подумал, что не знал о пистолете у Чарльза. Добавил, глядя в глаза напротив,  –  слушай, мужик, через пару часов сюда нагрянут твои друзья из мафии, чтоб закончить дело по твоему упокоению. Я предлагаю тебе помощь.

– С хрена ли?

– Я из полиции.

– И чем полиция лучше мафиози?

– Мы детей не убиваем, – внезапно вызверился Эрик. – Решай уже, у меня шея затекла.

– А у меня палец на курке, – благожелательно добавил Чарльз.

– Вот ведь блядская жизнь, – с чувством сказал мужик в бинтах и убрал нож. Оглядел их уже без прежней злости. – Жетоны покажите.

Эрик достал свой значок.

– Как тебя зовут? Я – детектив Эрик Леншерр, это – мистер Ксавьер.

– Для вас я Логан, можно – мистер Логан, – Мужчина с трудом поднялся на ноги, его пошатывало.

– У тебя канадский акцент, мистер Логан, – Эрик пропустил его вперед, когда тот прошел в дверь, бегло коснулся плеча Чарльза. Тот быстро глянул на него, кривовато улыбнувшись.

– Потому что я – канадец, – буркнул Логан впереди.

 

Из «Карпа» вышли они без каких-либо происшествий, если не считать попытки Логана протереть собой каждую стенку по пути. Эрик отдал ему свой плащ, тот натянул его, едва влезая плечами, и даже спасибо не сказал. Форд произвел на Логана ожидаемое впечатление, он присвистнул:

– Это на таких авто разъезжает чикагская полиция?

– Это моя машина и я не из полиции, – Чарльзу Логан не нравился, и скрыть это он даже не пытался.

– Давай дружить? Я буду полировать тебе капот по пять раз на дню.

Эрик ощутимо ткнул его в перевязанный бок, с удовольствием слушая, как тот чертыхается от боли. Еще Эрик отметил для себя, что надо будет рану осмотреть:  мертвый свидетель – плохой свидетель. Чарльз подначку Логана проигнорировал, дождался, когда все расселись в автомобиле, и стартанул с места. Он предложил отвести Логана к себе, но Эрик это предложение отмел: втягивать Чарльза в это дело больше, чем уже, он не хотел.

– Не хочу, чтобы к тебе заявились его дружки из банды Красного Флетчера с наивными вопросами, вроде: Не встречали ли вы наше потерянное животное?

– Слушай, коп, я ведь обидеться могу, – ожил задремавший на заднем сидении Логан. – К тому же я с мафией дел не имею, это фуфло на меня не вешай.

– Во-первых, можешь называть меня «сэр» или «офицер», так уж и быть. А во-вторых, в  «Четырех дьяволах», если ты не в курсе, так это клуб Аль Капоне, за твою голову назначена награда. Вряд ли он хочет прибить ее к стене, просто, в качестве трофея.

– Нудные ребятки, гореть им в Аду, а я всего лишь оказался не том месте и не в то время, сэр офицер,  – Логан ухмыльнулся. Хотя улыбке его не хватало бодрости, наглости зато было завались.

– И что это за волшебное место?

– Ну, больше всего оно походило на спиртзавод.

Эрик развернулся назад так резко, что стукнулся подбородком об спинку сидения.

– Что? Повтори, ты сказал «спиртзавод»? Где ты его видел?

– Легче, – Логан больше не улыбался, стали заметны глубокие носогубные складки, которые внезапно придали его лицу с недельной щетиной скорбное и больное выражение. –  Я не знаю, где это. Было темно, да и разглядывать обстановку мне было не с руки: я удирал, а в спину мне стреляли. Единственное… можете и не верить, конечно, но, кажется мне, я видел ангелов.

 

В квартиру Логана пришлось почти втаскивать, к тому времени, когда они добрались до Эриковского дома, того растрясло так, что стоял он с трудом. На плаще с левого бока появились красные разводы. Еще по дороге, после непродолжительного спора, Чарльз вызвался привезти капитана Маккоя. Мысль была здравой, и аргументов против у Эрика не нашлось, не озвучивать ведь личные мотивы, в конце концов, они не герои бульварных романов.

Он оставил Логана в квартире и вышел проводить Чарльза, нужды в том не было, но хотелось урвать хоть несколько минут наедине.

– Зачем ты это делаешь?

Чарльз не стал переспрашивать и делать вид, что вопрос не понял. Остановился на лестнице у окна, посмотрел неожиданно удивленно.

– Это и мой город. Ко мне приходили пару раз, предлагали продать «Милю»; на крайний случай, превратить второй этаж в казино или бордель.

Эрик кивнул, такое объяснение его устроило: Чарльз решал сам за себя, а большего от него не требовалось. Эрик вглядывался в его лицо: предрассветные тени превращали все вокруг в акварели, придавали цветам бледную нежность. Делали красоту такой мимолетной, что смежи глаза, – все исчезнет.  Он бездумно наклонился и прижался к розоватой линии рта Чарльза. Воспоминание о поцелуе, о гладкости губ, похожих на окатанное стекло и мармелад, оказывается, все это время возвращалось приливной волной, пока не затопило берега. Чарльз ответил на поцелуй сразу, но в этот раз без нежности, словно сейчас он отбросил деликатность просящего, как изжившую себя. Он требовал, брал, кусая и зализывая укусы. Рот его был столь же непристоен, как и желанен. Этот поцелуй ошеломил Эрика, вызвав  жаркое юношеское возбуждение. И только сейчас до него дошло, наконец, что назад не повернуть – поздно. Поцелуй прервал Чарльз, отодвинулся, тяжело дыша. Глаза, его иссиня черные из-за расширенных зрачков, смотрели голодно, со злым непонятным весельем.

– Ты ведь думаешь, что у тебя все под контролем, да?

– А это не так? – Эрик с трудом находил слова, он, вообще, не понимал, зачем они сейчас.

– Ты слишком много хочешь: расследовать убийство Уокса, найти логово Флетчера, посадить всю чикагскую мафию, понять, что делать со мной и со всей этой жизнью. Все сразу не получишь.

– У тебя, надо полагать, желаний меньше?

– Одно. Я хочу тебя, – Чарльз стремительно прижался ртом к губам Эрика и отступил. – Поэтому давай, делай, что должен. Остальное оставь мне.

Эрик подумал немного и кивнул. На самом деле он соглашался на большее, и Чарльз это знал. Ксавьер вздохнул коротко, глаза его засинели вдруг и сам он просиял изнутри, словно рассвет каким-то непостижимым образом разгорался в его теле, а не только над горизонтом. Потом  улыбнулся совсем чуть-чуть, уголками рта, сел в авто и уехал. А Эрик стоял на лестнице, курил, и у него дрожали пальцы. Он думал, что жить хорошо, что есть для чего и ради чего жить.

***

В квартире Эрика не было минут пятнадцать, за это время Логан снял испорченный теперь уже плащ, избавился от бинтов, и шумел кранами в маленькой ванной комнате. Эрик послушал немного его ругань, затем вытащил коробку с медикаментами, поставил кипятиться воду в железной миске. Логан пришел на кухню, прижимая к боку полотенце, шлепнулся на стул.

– Шить надо заново, залатали меня паршиво.

– Обезболивающего у меня нет, поэтому советую рассказать свою печальную историю сейчас. Отвлечет. 

 Эрик вдел в иглу нить и подошел к Логану. Тот посмотрел на него угрюмо, но полотенце убрал, подставляя рану под осмотр. Рана выглядела не так уж плохо, пуля прошла с краю, не задев ничего жизненно важного. Но вот зашили ее и, правда, криво. Эрик обрезал отмершую кожу, обработал спиртом края и начал сшивать.

– Я работал на лесопилке возле Кокрана, пока ее не закрыли. А с работой, сам знаешь, как сейчас обстоят дела. Подрабатывал понемногу, едва хватало оплатить крышу над головой. Неделю назад пересекся со старым приятелем, он рассказал, что возит грузы из Канады в Чикаго. Сырье для муншайнеров. Предложил подменить его человека на рейс, а там, как пойдет.

– И что пошло не так?

– У города сопровождение должны были снять, отдать деньги и дальше гнать машины на склад. Наверное, его и сняли, но я остался. Уснул в кузове. Проснулся когда, машина уже стояла. Я выпрыгнул на землю и оказался под прицелом. Там человек десять было, у всех пушки. Один, длинный такой, с усиками, сказал: «Давай, мол, парень, иди сюда, поближе».  Я ему: «Конечно», –  и бежать. 

– Тебе сказочно повезло, что только одну пулю поймал.

– Там рядом ящики стояли с бутылками, целые штабеля, на гробы похожие. Я часть свалил, пока убегал. – Логан почти не морщился на движение иглы, терпел. А тут вдруг скривился, брови свел, прежде чем спросить: – Те дети, про которых писали, кто их убил?

Эрик закончил со штопкой, принялся за бинты.

– Ты знаешь про них?

– Китаец приносил рыбу, завернутую в газеты, – Логан сжал в кулак руку. –  Если бы я знал, что так будет, я бы остался там, на складе.

– Зря. Тот, кто это сделал, больной ублюдок, твоя смерть его бы не остановила. Всегда найдется что-то, чем можно оправдать тягу к насилию. Зато сейчас, благодаря тебе, есть шанс накрыть этот гадюшник. Ты поможешь?

Логан не торговался, не уточнял. Просто сказал: 

– Да.

 

Свою историю он повторил еще раз, когда Чарльз вернулся вместе с Хэнком. Они втиснулись на кухню, подвинув стул с Логаном к окну, а Эрика к плите, и тут на пространстве в несколько квадратных метров все и решилось.

– Ящики, похожие на гробы, ангелы…  Это кладбище, – Хэнк, выглядел самым бодрым из них. Поминутно снимал очки, чтобы протереть стекла, словно не мог оставить руки без дела.

– Так спиртное и попадает в рестораны и клубы, его развозят на катафалках. Весьма остроумно,  – Чарльз пожал плечами в ответ на взгляд Маккоя. – Но ведь это так: вряд ли патрульным придет в голову осматривать катафалк.

– Поэтому мы до сих пор завод не нашли, про кладбище и подумать никому в голову не пришло.

Эрик разложил на столе карту:

– Грейсленд и Роузхилл отпадают – слишком большой крюк до Чайнатауна.  Подходит только Оак Вудс, – он прочертил карандашом линию, – с одной стороны близко от китайских кварталов, с другой – понятно, почему не нашли Логана, ведь бежать к берегу Мичиган  было более очевидным решением. Полно рыбацких лодок и катеров, можно рвануть хоть до Макино, а там до границы всего ничего.

– Если бы я знал, где берег, – закатил глаза Логан.

– Вудс – кладбище конфедератов, статуй ангелов там сотни. Предлагаю на этом и остановиться, – Маккой рассказ Логана принял на веру сразу, то ли тот каким-то образом внушал ему доверие, то ли Хэнк положился на уверенность в нем  Эрика. Странно это было: половина из присутствующих познакомились друг с другом только сегодня, а вот они уже общаются, словно давние приятели. Планируют операцию, подобной которой чикагская полиция еще не проводила. Хотя, может, ничего удивительного в этом нет, – думал Эрик, – у всех нас свои счеты к мафии. Он обратился к Маккою:

– Времени совсем мало. Или операцию проводим сегодня, или завтра мы ничего там не найдем.

– Нужно ехать в участок. Соберем людей.

– Я с вами, – сказал Логан. – Дорогу покажу.

Хэнк заколебался, переглянулся с Эриком. Тот кивнул.

– Хорошо, но я не могу гарантировать вашу безопасность.

Логан то ли засмеялся, то ли закашлялся.

– Обойдусь как-нибудь.

Чарльз играл перчатками, смотрел куда-то на светлеющее небо за окном. Только открыл рот, как Эрик перебил его:

– Нет. Ваша помощь, мистер Ксавьер, не потребуется.

– У вас мало людей, мистер Маккой, и мало ресурсов, – Эрика Чарльз игнорировал. – А у меня есть машина, оружие и четыре бронежилета.

Логан рассмеялся в повисшем молчании:

– Первый раз вижу, чтобы полицию подкупали с такой, нахрен, благородной целью.

***

К девяти утра все в участке находились в движении: заводили машины, вычищали арсенал. После того, как Маккой дал людям выбор: присоединиться к ним или уйти, в участке осталось четырнадцать человек. Достаточно, чтобы не провалить операцию.

Эрик дошел до машины Чарльза, тот стоял, прислонившись к ее блестящему боку, ежился в утреннем холоде. На заднем сидении, выставив ноги наружу, сидел Логан, курил раздобытую где-то сигару и стряхивал пепел на Эриков плащ, видимо, отошедший ему навеки. Возле Чарльза пританцовывал Максимофф.

– Здравствуйте, офицер Леншерр! Представляете, мистер Ксавьер хочет сделать для нее крылья, чтобы она, значит, танцевала и раздевалась, пока кроме крыльев на ней ничего не останется! Ну как бы ангел же должен быть без одежд?

– О чем вы, Пьетро, Бога ради?

– Так о мисс Зоуи! У нее будет свой номер в «Лунной миле».  С крыльями!

– Ревнители христианской морали побьют мистеру Ксавьеру окна камнями и не только окна. Пока этого не произошло, пусть скажет, где бронежилеты.

Чарльз обошел форд, открыл багажник.

– Кто без греха, пусть первым кинет камень. Я открыт для предложений.

– А я бы посмотрел на эту пташку, – невпопад вздохнул Логан  и втянул ноги в салон.

Эрик вытащил первый бронежилет, отдал Максимоффу. Второй – протянул Чарльзу. Сказал, прерывая протест:

– Или так, или никак.

Забрал оставшиеся два, наклонился к Логану.

– Проследи, чтобы вперед не лезли, – и ушел к своей машине, не оглядываясь. Боялся, что чем дольше пробудет рядом с Чарльзом, тем больше шансов на страх. Нет, за себя не боялся, – отвык. Но за тех, кто рядом, бояться так и не разучился.

***

На решетку радиатора первого фургона прикрепили косо стоящие щиты, этими щитами ворота кладбища Оак Вудс и снесли. Машины, не останавливаясь, проехали мимо мемориала, старых склепов и мавзолеев, к самой южной части. Там, за беспорядочно растущими деревьями, стоял недостроенный крематорий. Возле него приткнулось несколько грузовиков, катафалков и даже новенький кадиллак, который первый попытался рвануть к выходу. Полицейский фургон резко развернулся, перегородив дорогу, и сразу после этого началась стрельба. До переговоров дело так и не дошло. Из здания крематория из окон, закрытых наполовину листами железа, поливали из «Томми» и револьверов. Полиция не отставала: Миллиган расстрелял из автомата дернувшийся грузовик, и сейчас он, перевернутый у входа в здание, принимал на себя большую часть пуль.

Эрик выбрался из фургона и добежал до ближайшего каменного надгробия. Здесь его и нашел Логан.

– Я знаю, как подойти с другой стороны.

– Вспомнил?

– Знакомый ангел подсказал, – осклабился Логан, и дернул Эрика за собой.

Они обогнули крематорий по дуге, добравшись до дыры в кирпичном заборе. Возле уже стоял Чарльз с пистолетом наизготовку.

– Где Максимофф? – быстро спросил Эрик.

– Оставил у машины.

Они с Чарльзом пошли вперед, от безоружного Логана толку все равно сейчас не было. Немного пугало, как слажено у них получалось двигаться: Эрик шел вперед, Чарльз чуть сзади. Эрик снял пулей первого выбежавшего на них ганстера, Чарльз – второго.

Длинное помещение склада было забито ящиками с маркировкой кленового листа, деревянными некрашеными гробами, забитыми опилками и стружкой. В дальнем углу с перегонными аппаратами четверо поставили на ребро обитый железом стол и отстреливалась из-за него. Чарльз указал глазами на баки с кипящим сырьем за их спинами, Эрик кивнул, и они в две руки открыли по ним огонь. Кипяток и пар, вырвавшиеся  наружу, сделали свое дело – выгнали бандитов из укрытия. Остальное завершили пули.

Когда выстрелы стихли, оказалось, что Логан их догнал. Подошел к Эрику.

– Я не нашел эту вашу говорильню на ножках.

Эрик непонимающе уставился на него, но Чарльз пояснил:

– Он о Пьетро.

Возможно, сообщение это не стоило беспокойства, но дурное предчувствие погнало Эрика назад, к машине. Он сорвался с места, ничего не объяснив, но, кажется, это и не требовалось. Когда он выбежал на аллею за кирпичной стеной, Чарльз был рядом. А Максимофф в нескольких метрах напротив.

– Господа, бросайте оружие, иначе я вышибу мозги этому сопляку.

– Браун, – сказал Эрик, просто, чтобы потянуть время.

Пьетро смотрел на него выцветающими в секунды глазами, и, кажется, даже не дышал. Мужчина в щегольской тройке сжимал одной рукой его горло, второй – держал пистолет у его виска.

Так мы знакомы? – фальшиво удивился Абрахам Браун и прикрикнул. – Оружие на землю, живо!

Чарльз первый вытянул руку с револьвером и осторожно положил его у ног. Распрямился, прижавшись к Эрику плечом. Эрик бросил свой пистолет рядом. Что-то нужно было сделать, но что? Эрик пытался найти хоть какое-то решение, но кроме - оттеснить Чарльза назад и попробовать напасть на «Судью»  – ничего не приходило в голову.

– А тебе не впервой становиться детоубийцей, так ведь? – спросил вдруг Логан, появившись сбоку.

– Вот она – слава, – хохотнул Браун. – Бросай пистолет, здоровяк!

– У меня нет пистолета, –  сказал Логан и взмахнул рукой, стремительно качнувшись вперед. Что-то вылетело из его руки, сверкнуло и с чавканьем вошло в глазницу Брауна.  – У меня – нож.

Максимофф заорал, револьвер в дернувшейся руке Брауна выстрелил. Эрик шагнул, закрывая собой Чарльза. Пуля свистнула где-то совсем рядом. Откуда-то резко запахло спиртом. До дурноты.

Пьетро прекратил кричать, уставился на Логана, прижимая ко рту ладонь. Эрик подумал, что тот сейчас уйдет в истерику, но Максимофф икнул и неожиданно ясно сказал:

– Мужик, это было круто. Мерзко, но круто.

Логан неловко пожал плечами. От ворот склада доносились слова Маккоя, усиленные громкоговорителем, он предлагал сдаться и выходить по одному.

Эрик несколько секунд стоял в блаженном покое, и даже чувствовал себя немного героем, пока его не  взяли  за лацканы пиджака и не встряхнули так, что щелкнули зубы.

– Леншерр. Блядь. Бронежилет из нас двоих _у меня_.

***

Эмма постучала ногтем по микрофону, привлекая внимание.

– Эту песню я бы хотела посвятить нашему дорогому капитану Хэнку Маккою и его прекрасной супруге Рейвен.

Рейвен рассмеялась, смущенно и довольно, и Хэнк поцеловал ее в смеющийся рот. Вокруг танцпола, где они кружились в медленном танце, захлопали. Даже Логан, который подпирал барную стойку, поднял в одобрении свой стакан.

Чарльз вытащил сигарету из пальцев Эрика и глубоко затянулся.

– Ты посмотри, как мало нужно людям для счастья.

Эрик лениво раздумывал какое-то время, не отобрать ли свою сигарету, но оказалось, что просто смотреть,  как дым выходит между улыбающихся губ Чарльза, достаточно чтобы опьянеть.

Эмма подмигнула им со сцены и запела глубоким контральто: _Лунная река, шириной больше мили,  
однажды тебя перейду..._

 

 

*Муншайнер – так называли самогонщиков в Америке 30-х годов, видимо из-за того, что работали те при лунном свете)

**Спикизи – заведения, где нелегально торговали алкоголем. От англ. «говори тише».

***Гло, Ворт – названия для слабоалкогольных напитков, на основе виноградного сока или браги.

****Закон Волстеда - проект Восемнадцатой поправки к Конституции о введении «сухого закона», принят в 1919г.

*****Стихотворение Джека Лондона.

******Все слова без перевода даны на ирландском языке. Фраза, которую говорит Чарльз, переводится примерно, как «Количество разлечений зависит от количества пива». Фразы которыми обмениваются О’Кифф и Эрик – приветствия и прощания.

 PS: Песня, которую поет Эмма - Moon River. Да, она была написана в 1961г., но мне показалось уместным включить ее в текст.

 

 

 

 


End file.
